Le prix de la victoire
by Ava Eleanor Clark
Summary: Lord Voldemort est mort et sa chute vient de décider de l'avenir de deux jeunes sorciers au sombre futur. Lorsque la mort est marquée par le sceau du Destin, peut-on espérer une fin heureuse ? OS musical : il faut écouter "Here comes the king" pendant votre lecture, petite expérience sensorielle.
_Bonsoir,_

 _Voici un petit OS assez spécial : **il se lit en écoutant une certaine musique**. Je l'ai écrit simplement pour faire cette expérience, ce qui explique sa longueur. On ne dirait pas, mais faire en sorte que les moments de l'histoire collent avec la musique quand il faut, ce n'est pas une mince affaire !_

 _Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai aussi changé de nom. **Ne m'appelez plus Ed' mais Ava Eleanor Clark.** J'avais envie de changement et Ed' étant le surnom que j'avais il y a plusieurs années, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de ré-actualiser un peu tout ça. J'en ai aussi profité pour dépoussiérer mon profil FF, si jamais l'envie vous prend d'y jeter un œil (mais doucement, ne vous faites pas mal)._

 ** _Pour écouter la musique : www_** _point_ ** _youtube_** _point_ ** _com_** _slash_ ** _watch?v=K-0SeLDNysk  
_** _Ne cliquez sur play que lorsque je vous le dirai._

 _Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et la musique appartient au studio musical X-Ray Dog._

* * *

 **Le prix de la victoire**

* * *

 _ **Q**_ _uelque part au sixième étage de Poudlard._  
 _Peu de temps après la chute du Lord._

 _Deux sorciers que tout devrait opposer._  
 _Une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur amour._  
 _Un Destin tyrannique._

 _ **[ LECTURE ]**_

\- Tue-moi, Hermione.

Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'Harry avait gagné, elle n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. La victoire du Survivant signifiait la mort de son amant. Jamais il n'aurait supporté aller à Azkaban. La faucheuse valait mieux que le baiser d'un détraqueur.

\- Notre amour était condamné dès le début, on le savait. Nous avons été fous et stupides d'y avoir cru, d'avoir essayé. Mais je ne regrette rien, Hermione. Mourir de ta baguette est la plus belle mort que je puisse espérer.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la Gryffondor et son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas juste.

Le Destin n'avait-il pas assez joué avec eux ? Pourquoi leur avoir donné un avant-goût du bonheur si c'était pour le leur reprendre aussitôt ?

\- Draco, je ne peux pas...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! coupa-t-il. J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions dans ma vie et je dois maintenant en payer le prix. Mais t'aimer a été la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais faite.

Hermione se précipita dans ses bras. La douleur qu'elle ressentait lui semblait insoutenable.

Elle leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers son visage. Son regard gris orage laissait à peine deviner ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, mais elle savait que cet adieu était le plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire.

Et puis tout d'un coup, ils les entendirent. Un groupe de sorciers couraient dans leur direction et d'ici quelques minutes, ils ne tarderaient pas à les trouver.

Hermione aperçut un voile de panique dans le regard de son amant. Et à cet instant, elle sut. La fin, _leur_ fin était inéluctable.

Elle agrippa le bras du Serpentard et se mit à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et elle en fut surprise. S'il avait su ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire...

Il passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils montèrent les dernières marches de la tour d'astronomie qu'un sort les effleura. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et Hermione se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui du Survivant. Ce dernier devint blême. Ainsi la rumeur était vraie...

La lionne se ressaisit la première et tira Draco vers elle pour qu'il continue à avancer.

Arrivés au sommet de la tour, Hermione poussa le jeune homme derrière elle et leva sa baguette en direction des escaliers. C'était à elle seule de décider de leur sort, à personne d'autre, même pas à _lui_.

Harry et d'autres sorciers apparurent. Après un bref regard d'excuse envers son ami, elle se retourna afin de se retrouver face à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se jeta contre ses lèvres avant de les entraîner dans sa chute, dans _leur_ chute **.**

 _ **[ FIN ]**_

 _Deux sorciers enlacés pour l'éternité._  
 _Un amour maudit par les Dieux._  
 _Une fin tragique._

 _Une mort marquée par le sceau du Destin._

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le rendu vous a plu ?  
Il se peut qu'à la première lecture ça ne cadre pas très bien car le texte s'adapte à ma vitesse de lecture et il se peut que certains d'entre vous lisent plus ou moins vite que moi._

 _En ce qui concerne le contenu, je suis désolée pour ce bad end, mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution, ça devait se finir comme ça et vous le savez très bien ! N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans l'obscurité, sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et que la suite arrivera sous peu. J'ai simplement eu quelques petits problèmes d'ordre personnels et donc aucune motivation ni inspiration pendant un bon moment._

 _Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mon OS sur le nouvel an, Certains sentiments ne meurent jamais, je vous invite à la lire dès à présent :)_

 _Pour finir, **j'ai créé une page FB** pour pouvoir ainsi vous informer de mes activités (retards, nouvelles publications, etc.). Vous n'avez qu'à aller en bas de ma présentation sur mon profil pour y trouver le lien._

 _On se retrouve très vite pour la suite de ma fiction ainsi que pour un nouvel OS que je suis déjà en train d'écrire (ça me permet de changer un peu d'air quand je bloque sur les chapitres de ma fiction). Ce sera un hommage à Alan Rickman, vous devinerez donc qu'il y aura du Severus Rogue dans l'air !_

 _Très bonne fin de soirée à vous, je vous embrasse :)_

* * *

 **© Ava Eleanor Clark**


End file.
